Mejores Enemigas
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Al ver a Kagami llegar al estreno del brazo de Adrien, Marinette tiene que tomar una decisión: unirse a Chloé y Lila, o tomar partido por su mejor enemiga. Basado en el capítulo Animaestro. Oneshot


Resumen: Al ver a Kagami llegar al estreno del brazo de Adrien, Marinette tiene que tomar una decisión: unirse a Chloé y Lila, o tomar partido por su mejor enemiga. Basado en el capítulo Animaestro.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

MEJORES ENEMIGAS

_Lobby de la sala de cine_

_Poco antes de la llegada de las Tsurugi_

Marinette no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. No solamente Chloé Bourgeois se encontraba en la sala de cine, sino también Lila Rossi. ¿Porqué tenía que tener tan mala suerte? Si había alguien peor que Chloé en la escuela tenía que ser esa mentirosa. Una mentirosa que había jurado destruirla y hacer que se quedara sin amigos.

"Genial", pensó Marinette mirando el magnífico atuendo de Lila y el suyo propio "como si a Lila le faltaran maneras de molestarme…".

-Oh, sí, por supuesto que conozco al director de la película, es mi tío. Yo soy su sobrina favorita- escuchó a Lila decir al hombre de la puerta que vigilaba el acceso- yo le ayudé a escribir la historia porque soy una muy buena amiga de Ladybug…-

-¿Y cómo es Ladybug?- preguntó fascinado el portero.

-¡Es adorable!- dijo Lila- como soy su mejor amiga, siempre me visita y charlamos de muchas cosas. ¿Sabías que está enamorada de Chat Noir? Pero no lo dice porque no quiere que se haga público…-

Marinette rodó los ojos y dejó escapar una exclamación escéptica que fue ignorada por la castaña. Estaba segura de que Lila no tenía la más mínima idea del nombre del director de la película, de la misma manera en que no era amiga de Ladybug, pero se encogió de hombros y regresó a la mesa con sus padres a tomar una nueva bandeja de macarons.

Vio que Jagged Stone estaba ahí, charlando con un hombre de barba que Marinette no conocía y decidió caminar a él para saludarlo, sobre todo porque sabía lo mucho que al rockero le gustaban los macarons de su padre. Pero Marinette nunca llegó con Jagged porque alguien la interrumpió.

-Oh, mira nada más, pero si es Marinette Dupain-Cheng- dijo Chloé en su típico tono chillón, atrayendo la atención tanto de Marinette como de Lila- ¿porqué no te das prisa y me traes un macaron de chocolate? Y quiero un macaron de chocolate negro, no de chocolate con leche-

Marinette gruñó. Al parecer ese día las estrellas se habían alineado para que sus dos peores pesadillas pudieran molestarla y humillarla en el mismo sitio, pero al parecer su tormento aún no terminaba.

-Buena idea, Chloéchou- dijo Lila con su habitual tono meloso que solía usar cuando quería ganarse la confianza de alguien, uniéndose a Chloé y sonriendo maliciosamente, mirando a Marinette por encima del hombro como si se tratara de un ser inferior- yo también quiero un macaron de chocolate negro, ¿podrás ser útil por una vez en tu vida?-

-En serio, ¿quién contrata a alguien tan inútil como Dupain-Cheng para servir en la premier de la película?- dijo Chloé- es ridículo, totalmente ridículo-

La chica pelinegra estaba tan furiosa que estuvo a punto de decirles que se metieran sus macarons por donde no les diera el sol, pero una mirada de parte de sus padres hizo que Marinette se mordiera la lengua y fuera por una nueva bandeja de macarons al terminar de repartir los que ya tenía.

"Quizá esto de venir al estreno a repartir macarons fue una terrible idea", pensó Marinette derrotada "siempre puedo ver a Adrien en el colegio, no vale la pena pasar por esta humillación solamente para verlo"

Y las cosas no estaban ni cerca de mejorar para Marinette, pues en ese momento entraron Kagami y su madre a la sala de cine, y Adrien fue a recibirlas junto con Nathalie, quien llevaba consigo una tablet con una videollamada de Gabriel Agreste.

-Pfff… lo que me faltaba- dijo ella en voz baja.

Sin embargo, parecía que no era la única molesta por la presencia de Kagami.

-Oh, no, piedad, ella no…- escuchó decir a Chloé.

-¿Quién es esa y porqué está tomada del brazo de Adrien?- siseó Lila con un gesto fastidiado, todo rastro de su tono meloso desaparecido.

Los ojos de Marinette se volvieron a las dos chicas, quien miraban con desprecio a Kagami. Sí, a ella tampoco le gustaba mucho que digamos verla tomado del brazo de Adrien, pero al menos Kagami no se le pegaba como una lapa contra su voluntad como las otras dos chicas. Y parecía que Kagami hacía genuinamente feliz a Adrien.

Por mucho que le molestara admitirlo, Marinette sabía que, a diferencia de Lila y Chloé, Kagami sí era la única de sus rivales por el amor de Adrien que peleaba limpio.

-Esa es la perdedora de Kagami Tsurugi- dijo Chloé con una expresión despectiva- es compañera de esgrima de Adrien, y su madre es socia de Gabriel. Y ha pasado las últimas semanas husmeando alrededor de Adrien. Arrgg… ¡cómo la detesto!-

Lila entrecerró los ojos mientras que analizaba la situación y miraba a su alrededor.

-Creo que tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Chloé de pronto, arrebatando de manos de Marinette la bandeja de macarons y poniéndola en una mesa cercana, y después tiró de Marinette para acercarla a ellas- ven, tú también tienes que ayudarnos-

Marinette parpadeó.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- dijo ella confundida.

Chloé señaló a Kagami, quien estaba charlando con Adrien.

-A separarlos- dijo Chloé como si fuera obvio- esa Kagami son malas noticias. Adrichou es demasiado inocente como para ver que la japonesa está planeando secuestrarlo y llevárselo a Japón-

Lila alzó las cejas, pero Marinette se cruzó de brazos.

-Eh… no estoy convencida- dijo la pelinegra.

-Oh, Marinette- dijo la rubia- tú misma lo dijiste un día, ¿no? Lo único que hace que las fuerzas del mal triunfen es la inacción de la inacción de la gente de bien. Y bueno, hoy las fuerzas del mal son Kagami, y nosotras tres somos la gente de bien-

Marinette hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no rodar los ojos. ¿Lila y Chloé, la gente de bien? Sí, claro, y ella era la reina de Inglaterra. Pero una parte de ella quería ayudarlas. No quería que Kagami se llevara a Adrien a Japón, ¿o sí?

-Bien, supongo- dijo Marinette a regañadientes- ¿cuál es el plan?-

-Nada muy complicado- explicó Chloé- vamos a arruinar el atuendo de Kagami para que tenga que irse del estreno, y así una de nosotras se pueda sentar junto a Adrien. Y como no tienes asiento en la función, Dupain-Cheng, incluso tú podrás asistir a la película-

Marinette hizo una mueca de nuevo mientras que miraba de reojo a Kagami. La chica japonesa seguía charlando con Adrien con una leve sonrisa, e incluso él rió en voz baja como respuesta a lo que había dicho. Sintió un hueco en el estómago. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Kagami lo hacía feliz. Además, Kagami jamás le había hecho nada malo. Solamente miraba sus esfuerzos en silencio, quizá con algo de desdén, pero jamás había intervenido o saboteado un intento suyo de acercarse a Adrien, lo cual no se podía decir de Lila, y mucho menos de Chloé.

Y no podía hacerle algo tan cruel a nadie, ni siquiera a Kagami, por mucho que la fastidiara su presencia. No era justo.

-¡No!- dijo Marinette de pronto, sorprendiendo a las dos chicas, quienes alzaron las cejas sin creer que se negara a la propuesta- Kagami no es tan mala como para que le hagan algo tan cruel como eso. Ella tiene tanto derecho como nosotros a ser amiga de Adrien. Y si él se enamora de ella…- hizo una mueca al considerar la posibilidad, pero sacudió la cabeza- bueno, tendremos que resignarnos-

Chloé estuvo a punto de reclamarle, pero Lila tomó a Marinette de un brazo y caminó con ella hacia un pasillo, del lado contrario de la sala de cine, junto a la dulcería, seguida de la rubia.

-Ah, Marinette, por esto no dejarás de ser una simple panadera- dijo Lila con su tono de falsa amabilidad, como si le estuviera hablando a una niña pequeña que no entiende nada- por eso debes de escuchar lo que te dicen las personas mas inteligentes que tú-

La chica iba a reclamar, pero Chloé continuó el discurso de Lila.

-Hay gente que trabaja y gente que brilla- dijo Chloé, acomodándose el cabello- y tú, Dupain-Cheng, siempre serás una sirviente-

Antes de que Marinette se diera cuenta, Lila y Chloé la tomaron cada una de uno de sus brazos y la empujaron al interior de un pequeño armario de escobas, cerrando la puerta por fuera con llave y riendo.

-¡Aaaaah!- gritó Marinette, levantándose y golpeando la puerta- ¡no! ¡Déjenme salir!-

-Diviértete ahí dentro, Marinette- canturreó Lila mientras que Chloé se echaba a reír- es lo más cercano que tienes de entrar a la sala de cine-

Las dos chicas tomaron una silla para bloquear la puerta como medida extra, y se fueron juntas para llevar a cabo su plan de humillar a Kagami Tsurugi para que se fuera del estreno y poder tener a Adrien a solas.

X-x-x

_Interior del Armario_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Al caer en cuenta de lo fácilmente que había sido engañada, Marinette se dejó caer en el suelo del pequeño armario y abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho, recogiendo con cuidado la falda de su vestido. Chloé y Lila tenían razón. A diferencia de ellas dos o de Kagami, ella era solo la hija del panadero. Jamás podría aspirar a tener en su vida a alguien como Adrien. Jamás podría competir por su amor contra ellas.

Tikki salió de bajo su blusa y flotó a su lado.

-¿Qué haces ahí sentada, Marinette?- dijo la kwami en un tono urgente- tenemos que salir de aquí para detener a Chloé y Lila antes de que cumplan con su cometido-

Pero Marinette no la escuchó. Hundió su rostro entre sus brazos y reprimió un sollozo. La kwami miró a su elegida con una expresión extrañada. ¿Qué le pasaba a Marinette? Si normalmente ella siempre era optimista a pesar de lo que pudieran hacer Chloé o Lila por separado.

-Marinette…- dijo Tikki.

-No tiene caso, Tikki- dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza tristemente y volviendo a esconder su rostro entre sus brazos- Chloé y Lila tienen razón. Ellas tienen todo lo que pueden desear. Y yo solo soy…-

-Una heroína- la interrumpió la kwami con una enorme sonrisa, posándose en el hombro de su elegida y acariciando su mejilla con su pequeña pata- eso es lo que eres. Ellas pueden ser millonarias o influyentes, pero… ¡tú eres Ladybug! No vas a dejar que un par de presumidas como ella te diga que vales menos que ellas-

-Pero Tikki… yo no soy como ellas, no tengo…-

-Y fuiste elegida para ser una heroína precisamente porque no eres como ellas dos- continuó Tikki- eres buena, generosa y con un gran corazón. Recuerda lo que dijo el maestro Fu: en tu amabilidad vio que serías una gran heroína-

Marinette levantó los ojos y la miró fijamente. Quizá… quizá Tikki tenía razón.

-Además, estoy segura de que Adrien aprecia esas cualidades mucho más que el dinero que tenga tu familia o cualquier lindo atuendo que puedas usar- continuó la kwami- sabes bien que el heroísmo y la amabilidad no es algo que el dinero pueda comprar-

La chica asintió levemente y se puso de pie.

-Tienes razón, Tikki- dijo Marinette, sacudiéndose la falda de su vestido y poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas- tenemos que salir de aquí y detener a esas dos brujas antes de que ejecuten su plan y arruinen la noche de Kagami-

Marinette puso las manos sobre la puerta y trató de abrirla.

-Rayos, está cerrada- dijo la chica, volviéndose a su kwami con una sonrisa- ¿podrías hacer los honores, Tikki?-

La kwami sonrió también y asintió, cruzando el cerrojo con sus poderes para abrir la puerta y retirar la silla.

x-x-x

_Lobby _

_Al mismo tiempo_

Lila y Chloé ya habían puesto en marcha su plan para humillar a Kagami. No solo planearon hacerla sentarse sobre un trozo de pastel como originalmente quería Chloé, sino que también hacer que le cayeran encima algunas de las bebidas que estaban servidas en la mesa de los macarons. Ambas pusieron manos a la obra y se detuvieron a unos metros de la japonesa y de Adrien para admirar el fruto de sus planes.

-Espero que la película esté a la altura- dijo Adrien en voz baja a Kagami a unos metros donde la pareja de chicas estaban tramando su plan- me divertí mucho doblando la voz de Chat Noir…-

Lila puso el chicle en el suelo y se colgó del cuello de Adrien, haciendo que Kagami se cruzara de brazos y gruñera disgustada, no por celos sino porque siempre había dicho que su amigo era demasiado amable que quería hacer felices a los demás, incluso a gente como ella. Si se tratara de Kagami, ésta le habría dicho abiertamente que le quitara las garras de encima.

"Siempre haces lo que esperan de ti, Adrien", pensó Kagami de manera reprobatoria.

Una vez que la chica japonesa pisó el chicle y se dio cuenta, Lila y Chloé pusieron manos a la obra.

-¿Qué sucede, Kagami?¿Algo no anda bien?- preguntó Adrien.

-Ah, son los zapatos de mi _grand-mère_\- dijo Kagami en un tono preocupado al ver el chicle en la suela de su zapato.

-No te preocupes, voy a ayudarte dijo el chico- dijo Adrien.

Kagami sonrió levemente al ver que Adrien le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a sentarse para quitarle el chicle de la suela de su zapato, pero cuando estuvo a punto de sentarse levantó levemente la vista.

"¿Pero qué…?", pensó la chica al ver que Marinette estaba saliendo de un armario de limpieza (y cayendo de bruces al suelo con varias de las escobas y trapeadores en el proceso). Kagami alzó las cejas sin entender qué era lo que podría estar tramando.

Una vez que Marinette salió del armario, se incorporó tan pronto como pudo y miró a su alrededor. Sus ojos encontraron a Kagami, quien estaba a punto de sentarse sobre la silla con el pastel, al mismo tiempo que Lila y Chloé estaban a punto de hacer tropezar a un par de chicas que estaban sirviendo bebidas y que caminaban en dirección de la japonesa.

"No…", Marinette palideció al ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar y corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia Kagami, quien la miraba con una expresión extrañada y no parecía haberse dado cuenta del peligro en el que estaba.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Marinette, alcanzándola y empujando a Kagami hacia un lado, haciéndola caer en los brazos de Adrien, quien la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo. Marinette no tuvo tanta suerte. Tras empujar a la otra chica, la pelinegra cayó de bruces al suelo, y tanto la rebanada de pastel como las dos bandejas con bebidas le cayeron encima, arruinando por completo su vestido.

Por un momento todos se quedaron viendo la escena, pero Chloé fue la primera que rompió el silencio.

-Es ridículo, totalmente ridículo- dijo la rubia, cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda- la tonta de Marinette tenía que ser tan torpe como siempre-

Adrien se inclinó a ayudar a Marinette a levantarse, pero Kagami miró alternadamente a su alrededor y a la chica a sus pies, quien la acababa de salvar de terminar, bueno, como ella.

-¡Marinette!- escuchó decir a Adrien, mientras que tomaba a Marinette de los hombros y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie de nuevo- ¿qué te pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Eh… no es nada… es solo… yo soy torpe… ya me conoces y…-

Adrien no había entendido que fue lo que pasó, pero tras examinar la situación con unos segundos Kagami entendió bastante bien. La hija del alcalde y esa otra chica habían intentado sabotear su vestuario y Marinette la había protegido. Rayos, incluso parecía que la habían encerrado en el armario para impedir que la ayudara.

Una oleada de agradecimiento golpeó a Kagami. Siempre la había mirado por encima del hombro, pensando que sería una más de las chicas tontas que estaban detrás de Adrien, y aún peor, que no tenían las agallas suficientes para confesarle sus sentimientos. Pero una cobarde como Kagami la había imaginado jamás habría hecho algo así por nadie, menos por una rival. Marinette se había lanzado para evitar que las chicas ensuciaran su atuendo a pesar de que ella fue la que recibió todo el ataque.

-Oh, Marinette- escuchó a Adrien decir tristemente- tu vestido… y pensar que te veías realmente linda así-

-Ah, ¿en serio?- dijo Marinette nerviosamente- quiero decir, no es nada. No es como que fuera a ver la película. Solo vine a ayudar a mis padres- se encogió de hombros- no importa, en serio. De todos modos había pensado irme a casa y…-

Kagami frunció aún más el entrecejo. Las cosas no se iban a quedar así. Cuando vio que Marinette tomó una servilleta para quitarse el exceso de betún del vestido, la chica tomó su mano y tiró de ella, arrastrándola consigo.

-Woaaaa… ¿qué haces?- dijo Marinette.

-Kagami, ¿qué es…?- comenzó a decir Adrien, pero Kagami levantó su dedo índice para hacerlo callar. Se agachó para ella misma sacarse el zapato, retiró el chicle y después de ello caminó con Marinette hacia los baños de mujeres.

-Marinette y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente que discutir- dijo Kagami simplemente mientras que arrastraba consigo a la chica pelinegra- no tardamos-

Marinette palideció mientras que la japonesa tiraba de su brazo. ¿Sabía que ella había sido parte la conspiración en su contra en un principio?¿Estaría enojada con ella?¿la confrontaría lejos de Adrien? Tragó saliva mientras que veía a Chloé y Lila burlarse de ella.

x-x-x

_Baño de mujeres_

_Poco después_

El baño de mujeres del lobby era enorme y muy elegante. Acostumbrados a eventos como ese, estaba equipado para visitantes VIP que iban a los estrenos de las películas. Tenía un olor a desodorizador, y había una pequeña canasta con cosas como aguja e hilo, maquillaje y toallas húmedas junto a los lavabos.

Kagami entró junto con Marinette y cerró la puerta con llave tras de sí. La pelinegra tembló al ver que no había nadie más que ellas dos. ¿Qué le haría Kagami?

La respuesta la sorprendió. La japonesa sacó su teléfono celular y oprimió un número antes de ponerlo contra su oído derecho. Tras un segundo le contestaron.

-Estoy en el baño de mujeres- dijo fríamente Kagami a su interlocutor- trae lo que está en el maletero del auto, y que asegúrate de que nadie nos interrumpa-

Marinette tragó saliva al ver que Kagami colgó y se acercó a ella mientras que entrecerraba los ojos.

-¿Y bien?- dijo fríamente la japonesa, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola fijamente.

-¿Y bien, qué cosa?- dijo Marinette intentando no verse muy asustada.

-Tú sabías lo que iban a hacer ellas dos, ¿verdad?- dijo Kagami sin dejar de mirarla con intensidad, como si quisiera leer el fondo de su alma- sabías que iban a intentar tirarme el betún encima. ¿Porqué?-

Marinette bajó los ojos sin decir nada. Podía ser que Adrien fuera un poco despistado, pero Kagami era bastante inteligente.

-Yo…-

-¿Porqué?- repitió Kagami la pregunta

-Porque están celosas- admitió Marinette en voz baja con una expresión culpable- no solo ellas. Yo también. Porque eres tan cercana a Adrien y…-

-Eso ya lo sabía- la interrumpió la otra chica- la hija del alcalde Bourgeois está obsesionada con Adrien, y tras escuchar de él todo lo que esa chica ha hecho, digamos que no me sorprende que haya planeado esto- rodó los ojos por un momento, pero los volvió a fijar sobre los de Marinette- pero la pregunta era… ¿porqué evitaste que pasara eso?-

Marinette alzó las cejas sin entender.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Marinette- ¡por supuesto que no podía permitir que Chloé y Lila te hicieran algo tan horrible! Es cruel y…-

-Te gusta Adrien, ¿no es así?- dijo Kagami, interrumpiéndola de nuevo. La chica tragó saliva, pero sabía que no tenía caso negarlo delante de Kagami, porque seguramente ya lo sabía, así que asintió levemente- entonces, ¿porqué no dejaste que las cosas siguieran su curso? No tenías absolutamente nada que ganar y tenías todas las de perder al ayudarme. Es más, Adrien jamás habría adivinado que tú sabías que me iban a atacar, ni yo tampoco- frunció el entrecejo- ¿porqué lo hiciste?-

-Ya te lo dije- dijo Marinette, sorprendida de que Kagami no entendiera- no iba a dejar que te hicieran eso. Es cruel y deshonesto. No se lo haría ni a mi peor enemiga, mucho menos a una persona como tú-

Kagami no parecía muy convencida.

-El día en que conocí a mi mejor amiga, ella me dijo que… - continuó Marinette con una leve sonrisa- lo único que permite que el mal triunfe es la inacción de la gente de bien-

Kagami la evaluó con la mirada de nuevo, como si quisiera descubrir algo en sus ojos. Aún no entendía qué estaba pasando por la mente de Marinette al rescatar a su rival y hacer el ridículo delante del chico que le gustaba en su lugar. No tenía sentido, pero pronto lo comprendió al recordar las palabras que Adrien utilizó para describir a Marinette cuando hablaba sobre ella: "ella es honesta y gentil, no es del tipo de personas que hace trampa". _Notre Ladybug du quotidien, _la había llamado una vez.

La puerta sonó un par de veces. Marinette dio un respingo, pero Kagami no pareció sorprendida. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, solamente tomando un objeto alargado y cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

-Bueno, hay que hacer algo sobre tu atuendo- dijo Kagami mientras ponía la caja que acababa de recibir sobre los lavamanos- ¿necesitas ayuda para quitarte ese vestido?-

Marinette pareció no haber entendido, pero cuando Kagami abrió la caja, revelando un hermoso traje japonés de color rojo con algunos tonos dorados, todo quedó claro para ella.

-Creo que somos de la misma talla- añadió Kagami mientras que sacaba el traje y lo detenía frente a Marinette, aunque con cuidado de no ensuciarlo con el betún que aún estaba sobre su vestido.

-Oh, no- dijo Marinette, sacudiendo la cabeza- no puedes estar hablando en serio-

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Kagami, rodando los ojos- no puedes ir al cine con el vestido embarrado de betún y quien sabe que más-

-No voy a entrar a la exhibición de la película, Kagami- explicó Marinette- no tengo boleto, yo solo vine a ayudar a mis padres a servir los macarons durante la recepción y…-

La mirada de la chica la silenció.

-Es una cuestión de honor, Marinette- dijo Kagami.

Marinette la miró. Realmente había juzgado mal a Kagami. Si bien era una chica terca, brutalmente honesta y fuerte, al mismo tiempo era amable y honorable. Adrien era realmente afortunado de tener una chica como ella como amiga. Marinette sonrió levemente y asintió, comenzando a quitarse el delantal y los zapatos mientras que Kagami la ayudaba a cambiarse de ropa.

-¿Sucede algo?- dijo Kagami mientras ayudaba a Marinette a atar los listones del traje- has estado inusualmente callada-

-No, es solo que…- comenzó a decir Marinette- estoy sorprendida de todo esto. Realmente creía que no te agradaba mucho…-

-No me agradabas- dijo Kagami seriamente- si soy sincera, colmabas mi paciencia. Te he visto al menos en tres ocasiones intentar confesar tus sentimientos a Adrien, pero siempre te acobardas al final-

Marinette bajó los ojos tristemente.

-El día que fuimos al patinadero me desesperaste tanto que te di una advertencia, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Kagami, sonriendo levemente- de hecho, mantengo lo que dije ese día. Es porque dudas que no te puedes mantener sobre tus pies-

-¿Y eso significa?-

-Que dejes de acobardarte y solo se lo digas- dijo Kagami.

La chica no podía entender porqué le estaba dando ese consejo.

-No entiendo, Kagami- dijo Marinette- tú también estás enamorada de él, ¿no?- Kagami asintió- entonces, ¿porqué me das consejos?¿Porqué esto? Igual que como me dijiste, no tienes nada que ganar ayudándome a confesar mis sentimientos a Adrien o prestándome tu atuendo-

-Ya te lo dije, es una cuestión de honor- dijo la japonesa- a diferencia de esas dos chicas afuera, a ti te considero una digna contrincante y te respeto-

Marinette sonrió levemente.

-Gracias- dijo la ojiazul- significa mucho, viniendo de ti-

Kagami sonrió también.

-Bueno, ya estás lista- dijo la japonesa.

Marinette dio un paso hacia delante y se miró al espejo que estaba detrás de los lavamanos. Dio una pequeña vuelta para mirar como le quedaba el traje que Kagami le había prestado. Era hermoso. Incluso que su peinado estaba pensado para ese atuendo. Sonrió levemente.

-Es hermoso- dijo Marinette en voz baja- muchas gracias, Kagami-

La otra chica asintió levemente.

-Pero tengo una pregunta- continuó Marinette- ¿porqué tienes un atuendo en tu maletero?-

-Para ocasiones como esta- dijo Kagami, sonriendo levemente- cuando tienes que asistir a tantos eventos sociales con tu familia, igual que Adrien con su padre, hay ciertas cosas que se nos enseña desde pequeños, como siempre traer consigo un cambio de ropa por si ocurre algún accidente-

-Oh…- dijo Marinette- si alguien como tú siempre tiene que cargar con un cambio de ropa, yo tendría que cargar con diez, dada mi torpeza legendaria-

Kagami rió de buena gana.

-¿Sabes algo?- continuó Marinette- quizá podamos llegar a ser amigas algún día-

La japonesa dejó de reír casi de inmediato.

-No tientes a tu suerte, Marinette- dijo Kagami seriamente- eso nunca va a pasar-

Marinette no dejó de sonreír. Sabía que Kagami era un hueso duro de roer, pero comenzaba a entender porqué Adrien le tenía tanto cariño.

x-x-x

_Lobby_

_Poco después_

Ya casi era hora de que comenzara la proyección, y Adrien esperaba impacientemente a Kagami, sentado junto a Nathalie y a Tsurugi-san. No había entendido la mitad de lo que acababa de suceder. Si bien sabía que Marinette solía tener muy mala suerte con las caídas, su torpeza legendaria no parecía tener nada que ver en ese incidente. De hecho, la chica había gritado "cuidado" antes de empujar a Kagami. Lo único que podía entender es que seguramente Marinette había salvado a su amiga de ensuciar su atuendo, sacrificando el suyo.

-Te sientes un poco tenso, Adrien-san- dijo la madre de Kagami en voz baja- ¿algo sucedió?-

-No estoy seguro, Tsurugi-san- dijo Adrien en voz baja- Kagami y Marinette tardaron mucho en regresar y…-

Pero se interrumpió al ver a las dos chicas salir del baño de mujeres y caminar hacia él. Al parecer Kagami le había prestado un atuendo a la otra chica para que se cambiara la ropa llena de betún. Y si Adrien creía que Kagami se veía muy guapa ese día, Marinette se veía bellísima. Miró boquiabierto a las dos chicas caminar hacia ellos, y como reflejo se puso de pie.

-Lamentamos mucho la tardanza- dijo Kagami seriamente- pero ya estamos aquí-

-Eh… yo…- comenzó a decir Adrien- ustedes dos… se ven bien…-

Marinette sonrió nerviosa, y Kagami rodó los ojos. Parecía que la chica no la escucharía sobre la importancia de no dudar. La japonesa evadió a Adrien y se sentó junto a su madre, susurrando algo a su oído. Tsurugi-san alzó las cejas, pero asintió levemente y se puso de pie.

-Kagami, ¿podrías llamar al chofer?- dijo la mujer en voz alta, haciendo que Adrien y Marinette se volvieran a él- me siento un poco cansada, y creo que no me quedaré a ver el estreno-

-¿Cómo es eso, Tsurugi-san?- dijo Adrien con una expresión llena de preocupación- ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarla?-

-No te preocupes por mí, Adrien-san- dijo la mujer encogiendo los hombros- solamente necesito descansar un poco. Ah, sí podrías hacer algo. ¿Podrías llevar a Kagami a casa después de la película?-

Adrien parpadeó sin entender.

-Por supuesto, _madame_\- dijo el chico, confundido- ¿está segura de…?-

-Ah, y si tienes una amiga que no tenga entradas para la película, por favor, dale la mía, Kagami- añadió Tsurugi-san sin escuchar a Adrien.

-Por supuesto, _mère_. Me encargaré de ello- dijo Kagami seriamente- te veré más tarde-

La madre de Kagami sonrió levemente y salió del lobby caminando del brazo del chofer, mientras que Adrien y Marinette se miraban confundidos.

-¿Tienes un sitio para la película, Marinette?- dijo Kagami, poniendo el boleto de su madre en las manos de la chica.

-Eh… yo no…- comenzó a decir la chica.

-¡Qué bien!- sonrió Adrien finalmente- los tres podremos ver juntos la película-

Kagami y Marinette se miraron entre sí y sonrieron levemente. Quizá no serían amigas, pero tenían una nueva sensación de respeto una hacia la otra. Mientras los tres entraron juntos a la sala de cine, Chloé y Lila los miraron, enfadadas al ver que su plan había fallado.

-¡Es ridículo, totalmente ridículo!- se quejó Chloé.

x-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Les advertí que Kagami es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Y me encanta que, a diferencia de Chloé y Lila, pelea limpio. No me gustó nada que en Animaestro Marinette siguiera la corriente a Chloé, así que lo arreglé. Hacer las cosas bien tiene su recompensa. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. Abrazos.

Abby L.


End file.
